It had all happened so fast
by Hanniballover1181
Summary: How to fix the ending of the movie. Complete
1. dreaming

Disclaimer: Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are property of Thomas Harris. I am only borrowing them.  
  
  
  
It had all happened so fast. He had her up against the refrigerator and then he had kissed her, his lips had felt so warm and inviting against hers. She found her self so concupiscent that she wished that it would never end. She wanted to be stuck in this moment forever. While in reality the duration of the kiss was merely a few minutes long. It seemed to her to stretch on for an eternity. She could just stand here and relish in the feel of his lips against her forever.  
  
Then reality set in and her thoughts drifted to the monstrosity of the acts that had been committed by this man. She knew his case file so well that she could actually visualize the faces of each of his victims in her head. This mouth that had claimed the life of so many others actually felt quite pleasing against her own.  
  
Most people considered him an archfiend for the atrocity of the acts he had committed. Yet here she was an FBI agent getting immense pleasure from the feel of his lips against hers. Her mind then wandered to how he had saved her life and she couldn't help but feel that he was stupendously heroic in the many ways in which he had helped her. Still she had her morals about her and she had to fight back. So the next sound she heard was the clank as the handcuffs went around both their wrists.  
  
"Now this is really interesting, he had said and, I am really pressed for time so where is the key"? "Where is the key"? He had repeated. She was incapable of doing anything else other than to watch as he picked up the cleaver. "Above, or below the wrist, Clarice"? He had asked. She braced herself for the anguishing amount of pain that would surely follow. She even found herself audibly crying. Then the cleaver had fallen, she had been in almost total shock. Why don't I feel pain she had thought. She opened her eyes and could not believe what lay before her; he had taken his hand off. This man who was  
  
suppose to be incapable of empathy or any other kind of human emotion, this pathetic excuse for a human being, had actually decided to harm himself over harming her. It was then that she new it, this was love.  
  
  
  
And then she woke up………………….  
  
She was now alone in her cold empty apartment, where she had absolutely no companionship of any kind. Her apartment itself was merely a kitchen the size of a closet, a small living room in which she ceased to live, and her bedroom which consisted of a bed that she had gotten from a local discount department store and a small dresser that had an appearance so grotesque that one might assume it was at least ten times her age.  
  
  
  
She woke up to this sad, pathetic existence that was her life. Going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of a local discount brand of liquor. She quickly found her thoughts traveling back to that night at Chesapeake. Do I love him she thought to herself, can I really love a man who has done so many monstrous things. Clarice had been so lost in thought that when the doorbell rang she had to keep herself from jumping. Not looking forward to having to entertain, she was more then pleased to find that when she opened the door there was no one there, just a package. She quickly picked up the package and closed the door as if she felt that she had to hide to warn off any unwanted visitor from coming to visit.  
  
After getting back inside she sat down and merely glanced at the package and instantly knew that it was from him. Before she had any chance to even debate whether or not to  
  
open it. It started to vibrate.  
  
After opening the packages she quickly revealed a cell phone. "Hello", she said in a tone that would make anyone think that she was accustomed to getting cell phones in packages at 1:00 in the morning. "Well hello, Clarice", he quickly replied. "Dr.Lecter", she quickly replied as if expecting someone else. In the background Clarice could hear children laughing. She began to wonder why Dr. Lecter would want to be anywhere near children.  
  
  
  
Well that's it. Let me know if you think I should continue this story. Please read and respond. 


	2. Response

The usual disclaimers apply…………………………………..  
  
  
  
There was another long pause in there conversation, and for Clarice it was becoming  
  
increasingly difficult to bear. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that a  
  
sound from outside her window was getting increasingly louder. Various thoughts raced  
  
into her mind faster then electricity runs threw a circuit. Finally she just couldn't bear it  
  
anymore. "Dr. Lecter?" No response. What if she had made him angry? Could she live  
  
knowing that she the only true friend she had ever had was mad at her. What if she never  
  
saw him again? What if.... Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard him take  
  
a deep breath. "Clarice" was the only response she got. 


	3. laughter and tears

The usual disclaimer still applies…………………  
  
  
  
"Clarice", her name had been uttered threw a shaken voice which caused her to ponder if it was possible that she was capable of making him uneasy. She started to laugh at the thought of her or anyone else making him weak. It took her at least a minute to realize that she had been laughing out loud, but she instantly regretted it. He forced her against a wall, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't even considered the possibility of him already being in the house.  
  
"What is so funny Agent Starling?" She could hear the anger in his voice, but what was really bothering her was the look in his eyes. He looked as though he wanted nothing more then to watch her suffer in some unimaginable way. She couldn't come up with any kind of reply which could possible make sense, so she decided to stay quiet for now. "When will they be here Clarice?" She couldn't respond this was all happening to fast.  
  
"I'm sure I don't have very long so please don't waste my time by not answering me".  
  
Finally she composed herself enough to speak. "Nobody is coming, Hannibal." He studied her for a second and concluded that she was in fact telling the truth. All at once he let his grip on her go as thought it hadn't been there before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short but I'm still trying to come up with ideas on where to take this. As always feedback and suggestions are always welcome. 


	4. ever after

The usual disclaimers apply.  
  
A look then came across his face. A look unlike any other she had ever seen, in his eyes she saw trust, compassion, and understanding. Why is it that this man who has lived with the finest things in life, would want her, and then she realize he loves me. This man totally and completely loves me.  
  
Seeing that she understood he smiled and simply said "Lets go home Clarice", and at that moment she knew that she would never again be alone in this world. Maybe something's were meant to happen fast.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Sorry that this was so short , but I'm got caught up in a new Hannibal and clarice idea, which didn't fit in this story. 


End file.
